Induction hobs for preparing food are well known in prior art. Induction hobs typically comprise at least one induction heater which is associated with at least one induction coil. For heating a piece of cookware placed on the induction hob, the induction coil is coupled with an electronic power board for providing electrical power to the induction coil.
Induction hobs may comprise multiple induction coils arranged according to an induction coil array. The induction coil array may extend over the whole or essentially the whole cooking surface of the induction hob. For heating a piece of cookware placed on the induction hob array, the induction hob may be adapted to detect, which hob induction coils of said induction hob array are occupied by the piece of cookware in order to power only the occupied hob induction coils.
In order to be able to control the respective hob induction coils each of said hob induction coils may be associated with a unique identifier. By means of said identifier an addressing of each hob induction coil of the induction coil array is possible.
In prior art induction hobs, the hob induction coils of an induction coil array are addressable by connecting each hob induction coil with a specific connector at the electronic power board of the induction hob.
Disadvantageously, the connection of the plurality of hob induction coils may comprise errors leading to a wrong addressing of at least some of said hob induction coils.